Fox and Bunny Country
Fox and Bunny Country is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a Zootopia retelling of a favorite video game trilogy of mine, the Donkey Kong Country trilogy, with hints of the DKC animated series. In this, Nick and Judy are a couple and live in a prosperous village, Zootopia, on the tropical island of Kongo Bongo. However, one day, the infamous pirate king and my OC Omri Curvehorn the ibex arrives with his crew, stealling all their treasures undercover of night, taking them to hiding them across his own island, seeing its many environments and regions. Now, Nick and Judy offer to travel across the island and recover them. Will they succeed? What will happen afterward? Read to find out. Story Kongo Bongo Island was a beautiful island of much contrast. From jungles to caves to snowy mountains, it had it all. On this island, in the lush jungle, not far from where the greenery ended and the beach began, stood the prosperous village of Zootopia. Built in the trees, the animals living there were led by Chief Robin and his wife Marian. On a balcony, looking out into the jungle, stood Nick, the son of Robin and Marian. Like just about all of the males here, he was shirtless and wearing a pair of bright green shorts. Suddenly, he heard a female voice behind him. "Enjoying the jungle?" it asked. Nick turned to see a beautiful female bunny with grey and white and purple eyes. She was wearing a bikini-type coconut top, the typical female covering on this island. and a reddish-orange skirt. Her name was Judy and she and Nick were madly in love. Nick turned. "Yes, but I am enjoying the sight of you even more," he said. Judy smiled, and then the two embraced in a hug. "So, what's going on tonight?" she asked the handsome fox. Nick shrugged. "Not totally sure. Maybe we could go and watch the sunset at the beach?" he said. Just then, Bogo, the chief's protector, came to them before he could kiss her. "Nick, Chief Robin wants to see you," he said. Nick looked at him. "Sure thing," he said. Nick and Judy went to his family's home. Robin and Marian were waiting for them there. Robin was shirtless and wearing green shorts, along with a shark-tooth necklace to indicate his rank, as a shark was the emblem of a chief on Kongo Bongo. Marian wore the same top as Judy with a dark pink skirt. Nick looked at his parents. "What is it?" he asked. Robin and Marian looked at him and Judy. "We have word that pirates have been spotted in the waters around the island. More importantly, it was the ship called the Black Dragon. That means it is none other than Omri, the ibex pirate king," Robin said. Nick and Judy nodded. Omri was the most dangerous pirate in this region. "What are we going to do about it?" Judy asked. Marian sighed. "Nothing direct yet, as he hasn't actually attacked us. However, we can go and fix up the island defenses," she said. Nick and Judy nodded as the conversation continued. After that, Bogo led his men to work on the defenses. Meanwhile, on his ship, Omri looked at his crew. "Our plan is to steal the treasures of Zootopia and take them to our own island," he said. The crew cheered, except a ram named Doug. He had originally served a pirate queen named Bellwether, as had Omri, but Omri overthrown her and become captain and pirate king. Doug swore loyalty to him. "How are we going to do that?" he asked. Omri smiled. "Under cover of night," he said. Doug nodded. "What if they wake up?" he asked. Omri laughed. "Then we give them a fight," he said. Omri ordered his men to begin preparing. Soon enough, night fell and the Black Dragon set sail for Kongo Bongo. By the time it arrived, it was late at night. However, the moment they set foot on land, some of the traps were triggered, causing the loss of a few pirates. It was nothing to Omri. "Leave them and come on," he said. The pirates did as their captain said. Omri couldn't wait to steal from Zootopia. Upon arrival, they went to work. Zootopia was built near a rock face, and into this rock face, they had dug out a special storage place for all the greatest treasures in their possession. From a legendary powerful trident to chests of gold and gems and more. Two pirates drew the attention of the guards and caused them to chase them into the jungle. That done, Omri was able smash open the stone doors. He smiled greedily as he saw the treasure. He immediately claimed the trident for himself, hoping to use its power as a weapon. Late into the night, they hauled the cargo back to their own island, which was not far. Omri wasted no time in giving orders. "Hide all of this in various areas of the island, and station the biggest and strongest among you to guard it. Doug, you will guard the gate that leads to the rest of our island..." he said, assigning a guard to each area. The rest of the night passed. The next day, the villagers of Zootopia discovered what had happened. Before long, Robin and Marian were addressing the villagers. "We need someone to recover our treasures!" shouted Soren, the husband of local resident Gazelle. Judy listened to this statement and had an idea. She smiled. "Sir, if you like, Nick and I can go and retrieve everything," she said. All eyes turned to her. Robin smiled. "Are you sure that you're ready for this task?" the chief asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, especially with my love Nick at my side," she said, sweetly holding his arm. Nick smiled. "We will need some help," he said. Suddenly, a male Fennec fox in shorts and a female honey badger in a top and skirt approached. The Fennec fox was named Finnick, while the Honey badger was named Honey. The two of them were old childhood friends of Nick and Judy, and all four of them were close in age. "We'll help!" Honey said excitedly. Finnick nodded. "Anything for our old friends," he said. Nick looked at his parents. "All right, looks like we have a team," he said. Robin nodded. "As well, Bogo will go with you all to ensure your safety," he said. Bogo walked over to them. He was garbed as a warrior of the island, with special leather guantlets made from the hide of sheeaks, the Zootopians local livestock raised for both meat for the predators and leather for everyone, embedded with shark teeth to make punches deadlier. He also had a large club on his belt. "I will look after them," he said. Robin was pleased. He had a boat, a small sailing boat normally used for fishing, prepared. When they were prepared, they took off for Omri's nearby island. Once they had set off, Judy momentarily looked back at Kongo Bongo as they got further from it. She remembered it all: its beaches, the caves, the jungles, the forests, the snowy mountains and temple ruins, the lakes, the forest/lake region called Mekanos and another area called Cottontail Cove, which was a stretch of beach that had lagoons and waterfalls. It was here that she and Nick often played as children.Bogo's voice brought her to the present again. "Remember, this will be dangerous. Omri's island has many terrians: ice caves, swamps, volcanos, a forest that is supposedly haunted and then Omri's castle. Surely, our treasures are guarded," he said. Nick laughed. "We can overcome it," he said. Bogo's eyes narrowed. "Are you so sure, Nick? In the swamps dwell 48-foot long constrictor snakes and 30-foot long crocodiles that could quite easily kill one of us, in addition to so many other dangers," he said. Judy was thinking about it. "We will just have to be careful," she said. Before long, they arrived at the island. No sooner had they disembarked did Doug meet them on the shores. "We knew that you'd come," he said, raising a club. Bogo drew his own club. "Then stop us," he said. What followed was a mighty battle between the buffalo and the ram. The sound of wooden clubs hitting echoed across the beach. "Get ahead! I will find you!" he said. Nick, Judy, Finnick and Honey moved along. All Bogo had to do now was win the battle and learn the location of the treasure. Before long, Doug was alive but beaten. He had no choice but to reveal the treasure's location. Once he found it, he began piling it up. He then rejoined the others. Through the whole of the island, they fought pirates and the elements. They felt the intense heat of the volcanos, braved giant crocodiles and snakes in the swamps, swam through the waters of the lakes and more. They found the treasure in each area. Before long, they confronted Omri in his castle. The ibex pirate king smiled wickedly. "Very good, but your success ends here," he said. He then raised the trident and fired golden energy from it, causing them to duck out of the way. Bogo risked his life to grab it out of his hands. Knowing that the fight was more trouble than it was worth, the ibex fled. It was done. "I will return!" he exclaimed as he left. They needed to get the treasure back home now. Taking one of Omri's treasure boats, which Bogo helmed while the others took the original boat, they returned to Kongo Bongo to great celebration. "We won! We have our treasures back!" Honey exclaimed. All were happy. Three days later, Nick and Judy spent time at Cottontail Cove. They embraced. "You were so brave," she said. Nick held the bunny close. "With you at my side, I was ready for anything," he said. The two then kissed in that tropical paradise. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Other fandom retellings fics Category:The Wild Adventures of Nick and Judy series Category:NickXJudy